


Morning After

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Series: Magic Tricks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, I didn't proofread so I'm sorry, I thought it was appropriate to do the same with the sequel, M/M, Smug Harry, and bc I wrote the first tipsy, hungover!draco, imdrunk, sequel to Magic Tricks, thanks @god for autocorrect otherwise none of these tags would make snese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: Harry wooed a particularly drunk Draco Malfoy last night. Now, they face the repercussions as they wake up in the same bed.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo I am so much more drunk than I was for the first one. I hope you like it. please lmk. it makes me happy. please.  
> also follow my tumblahhh: http://madfoot-and-poony.tumblr.com  
> happy new years!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS A SEQUEL: read the first one here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12746286

Warm. He was so warm.

 

Harry yawned and stretched out his legs, but he was too comfortable to stir anymore than that. Instead, he burrowed his nose against the warm, soft body next to him. Harry heard a content sigh from beside him and felt hair tickle his forehead. Hair that wasn’t his own.

 

Harry froze.

 

“Shit.” Harry breathed as memories of last night returned to him, washing over him and forming a pit in his stomach. He pulled away nervously, looking down carefully at the body he was entangled in.

 

Draco had never looked more peaceful. At least not that Harry had ever seen. Harry’s fingers twitched, longing to reach out and tuck his light hair behind his ears. He sat up to prevent himself for indulging in this desire.

 

“ _ Come back _ .”

 

Harry must have been imagining the muffled voice. He shook his head and began to slide from the bed when a gentle hand found his elbow and started to tug him back.

 

“Malfoy.” Harry pushed his slender fingers away, feeling regretful as he did so. “Wake up.”

 

“Come back to bed.” He mumbled sleepily, nestling closer into the pillows while lazily reaching out for Harry again.

 

“ _ Malfoy _ .”

 

Harry watched as Draco eased one grey eye open and froze as he registered the situation.

 

“Oh, fuck. Don’t tell me I slept with the fucking  _ Chosen One _ .” Draco immediately recoiled, grimacing at his own outburst as his head pounded and his stomach twisted uncomfortably

 

“Good morning to you, too.” Harry grunted, shaking his head and standing up. All sense of calm and warmth that he felt previously had vanished entirely. He was all-too-quickly reminded why he and Draco never got that close to each other. One of them was bound to punch the other, it was only a matter of time.

 

“Did we… Er… Did we  _ do _ it last night?” Draco asked, uncharacteristically abashed.

 

“No.” Harry muttered, walking towards his own bed and opening up his trunk, “Thank Merlin, right?” He spat bitterly.

 

“Are you angry that I didn’t like the idea of fucking you while wasted, Potter? Is your ego that fucking fragile?” Draco hissed, climbing out of his own bed, quickly gripping the bedpost and trying his best not to bend over as a wave of nausea washed over him. 

 

“Oh, so you like the idea of fucking me sober?” Harry countered and Draco choked, reeling for an answer, his pale cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

 

“Potter!” Draco managed to gasp out, scowling.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Harry knew he was testing his luck, “With everything you said to me last night, I think you were _ trying _ to get in my pants.”

 

“Fucking  _ rich _ , Potter.” Draco growled, marching forward before being overcome by a fresh wave of dizziness. He quickly became unsteady, felt his balance waver, and suddenly began to topple over. Harry caught him easily. They were close enough now. Draco breathed heavily, his lips parting in surprise, anger still on his face as he tried to compose himself. “Coming from the arse who still has wet dreams each night.” His words were meant to be malicious, but they came out airy and breathless.

 

“About you.”

 

Draco gulped audibly, searching for something to say next.  _ Anything _ to say. Instead, Harry helped to steady Draco.

 

“You told me last night that you heard me.” Harry sighed, “That was after you fed me compliments about my essence being magical and around the time you forced me to cuddle with you all night. It was stupid for me to think there was any motivation behind that apart from alcohol. Clearly, I have feelings for you, Malfoy. But you must know that. It’s fucking embarrassing that you’ve been…  _ listening _ to my dreams for so long, but it has to be obvious to you. Just refrain from getting drunk and leading me on next time, yeah?”

 

Harry turned to their shared bathroom before Draco lunged forward and grabbed Harry’s wrist, stopping him while simultaneously ignoring the lurch in his stomach.

 

Harry had stopped, but hadn’t turned to look at Draco. Instead, he faced the bathroom, his shoulders tense as he waited for Draco’s next move.

 

“If I didn’t like you, we wouldn’t be in the same room. My father may be in prison, but the Malfoy name has power that you don’t believe. If I were discontented, it would be immediately fixed.”

 

Harry turned, a frown on his lips that unsettled Draco’s stomach even further. “How  _ fucking _ pretentious can you get? Now is not the fucking time to gloat about having privilege, Malfoy.”

 

“You’re not listening.” Draco said hurriedly, gripping Harry’s wrist harder as Harry tried to shake him off.

 

“Oh, I’m listening. I’m listening to you brag about your wealth and your power. The only things you seem capable of caring about.” Harry growled.

 

“You’re a fucking prick.” Draco groaned, before sliding his hand down to slip his fingers between Harry’s, his cheeks going red as he did so. “I said if I didn’t like you, we wouldn’t still be in the same room. But I do like you, Potter. If you’re going to make me fucking say it, I fancy you. A little bit. A small amount. It’s not a big deal. _ Quit _ looking at me like that.”

 

“You confessed your feelings while also bragging about your family’s reputation.” Harry tried hard to hide his laugh, but he came up short. “You’re such a fucking dick.”

 

“ _ Nevermind _ ! I can’t fucking believe-” Draco was midway pulled his hand away from Harry’s when Harry used his freehand to guide Draco’s head closer, closing the distance between them, quite effectively shutting up the blond as their lips met. When he pulled away, Draco simply blinked. “Oh.”

 

“Oh.” Harry agreed, a smug smirk on his lips at the shocked look on Draco’s face. “I knew you were a kinky little shit. You could have switched rooms so you didn’t hear me moan about you, but you  _ wanted _ to listen.”

 

“I’m too hungover for this.” Draco grumbled, pretending that his stomach wasn’t going absolutely ballistic with butterflies as his mind swirled with exclamations and expletives at the thought of kissing Harry.

 

Harry grinned and pulled Draco close once more, kissing him gently before pulling away and turning towards the bathroom. “There’s a hangover potion in my nightstand drawer.” He called over his shoulder, leaving Draco standing in the center of their room, bewildered and undeniably wooed by the boy walking away from him.


End file.
